A Mermaid Tale
by elysa-isabella-lu
Summary: Aurelia, Rosie, Matilda, and Catherine are four ordinary girls. Well, they use to be, until they stumbled along a moonpool, grew tails, and became mermaids. Together, the four girls adventure through their own secret life and the typical high school life, and keep themselves from being exposed. These best friends will live the life of a mermaid.
1. Chapter 1: A Fishy Metamorphosis

**Hi guys! In case you haven't seen my last OC chapter, I'm going to delete it soon/or it's already deleted. The characters are Aurelia (me), Rosie (Drunalove), Catherine 'Cat' (amazingaudrey0716), and Matilda (bella-annabella-bella). Sorry for those who had submitted an OC, and I didn't pick them, but, I hope you still read and enjoy my story. Thanks to Drunalove, Amazingaudrey0716, and Bella-annabella-bella, you guys have been great support for my story! And thanks to all that submitted an OC! :D Ideas are always welcome to my story, but not always accepted to make that clear. Especially when I have trouble with ideas and stuff like that. :D  
**

**And sorry for the very late update. :( I really hadn't expected this to take so long, and I honestly thought it would take a couple days or maybe just a week maximum, but I've been stressing under homework. Plus 9 other extra ciricular classes, and I take some of them very seriously, so, my life is really busy right now. Again, sorry for the _very very very _late update. I'm not going to confirm any update soon, but I'll try.**

**Chapter 1: A Fishy Metamorphosis**

Aurelia, Cat, Rosie, and Matilda walked to school together, chatting while doing this. "So, what do you want to do after school?" Matilda suddenly brought up.

Aurelia was wearing a pale pink sundress and sandals with her hair loose. Rosie was wearing a red t-shirt and shorts with sandals, her hair down loose as well. Cat had her hair in a pony tail wearing a blue t-shirt and some pale brown shorts. And Matilda had her hair down with a clip, and she was wearing a pale blue tank top with a darker blue skirt.

"What is there to do? We could go to the cafe, have a juice or something like that. We do that everyday, so why not today?" Catherine suggested.

"No one wants to do the same thing _every, single,_ day, might be fun for a change or something..." Rosie sighed. Matilda, Cat, and Aurelia looked at her strangely as if saying 'like what?' "Well... We could do something different like... Swimming! Or we could grab a boat and go to Mako for some exploring?"

"Well, I guess exploring at Mako would be fun for a change. I mean, I've never been to Mako, and I'm sure it's beautiful there!" Aurelia exclaimed.

"Yes. Beautiful," Matilda rolled her eyes. "I don't want to spend my time in a island with bugs and stuff like that."

"Come on, Matilda!" Cat pushed her playfully. "It's going to be great, I mean, who knows what we'll find there, right? We could find one of the most beautiful places on Earth. And think about it, it'd be nice to explore Mako for awhile. No one's really touched it, so why don't we be a first and go poking around for awhile? What could _possibly _go wrong?"

"Gee, I dunno about that one. What could go wrong on a... Bug-invested jungle with poisonous spiders? That's a hard one," Matilda said sarcastically. Aurelia, Rosie, and Cat just stared at her giving big fat puppy eyes. "No. I'm NOT going." Matilda gave the 'I'm not changing my mind' look at all of them. Then all three of the girls started to continue their puppy eyes. Matilda rolled her eyes and gave the 'I'm _serious_' look at them.

Funny Matilda would say, because at the end of their conversation, Matilda had ended up going along with Cat, Aurelia, and Rosie.

* * *

After school had ended, Matilda, Cat, Aurelia, and Rosie met on the side of the dock. "I still cannot believe I agreed on this!" Matilda shook her head.

"Well, you did so get on the boat," Aurelia said, lightly pushing her onto the boat. Aurelia sat down on one side and patted a seat next to her, indicating for Matilda to sit next to her. "Come on, sit down." Matilda sighed and plopped down on a seat next to Aurelia. Aurelia, Cat, and Rosie smiled at each other, knowing that Matilda had to go with them now.

Cat and Rosie sat on the other side, and they steered the boat to Mako.

"See? We're already to Mako, which means that we're safe for the whole boat ride, which is basically half of the trip! It's totally safe here, Matilda," Rosie said.

"I wasn't scared for safety, I just thought it might be boring here," Matilda defended herself.

"Uh-huh..." Cat said. "Well, we should stop standing here. Let's get to the exploring part!" Cat exclaimed excitedly, and practically skipped to the edge of the forest. Then she looked back. "You guys, come!" She waved her hand to us. When she saw that Matilda was still standing there, she ran over to her, along with Aurelia and Rosie, pulling her towards the island, "Don't be shy."

Matilda rolled her eyes, unwillingly to admit she was excited for the exploring.

They all pulled Matilda to the forest, where they started exploring. A few minutes later, Matilda started complaining, of course, "Ugh! Why did I ever agree to visit this... _this _bug-invested island? What's there to see anyways?"

"Well, you never know. There could be something cool at the other side or something, just keep going, Matilda," Rosie replied, obviously not very fond of Matilda's complaining, but she accepted it, knowing that Matilda was just... Matilda.

"Yeah, we'll be done with exploring before you know it!" Aurelia exclaimed excitedly. As they kept walking, they found their way to a small area of flat rock, where below was a small trickle of a waterfall, and there were no trees above you, so you could clearly see the sky. "Wow...! This place is much more beautiful."

"Yeah... It's better." Matilda rolled her eyes. "You know, what's so good about this place any-" She walked around the rock, arms folded, but then she slipped, screaming, "Ahh!"

"Matilda?" Cat called. "Matilda?!" Cat raced to the place where Matilda had fallen. "Matilda...? Are you alright?"

"Yea! I definitely regret going here though!" She replied, her voice clearly annoyed.

"Well, I'm coming down there, alright?" Aurelia replied, she quickly slid down the hole, and landed with an 'ow!'

"Hello Aurelia. Look where you just fell to," Matilda replied, heavy with sarcasm.

Aurelia took a moment to look at her surrondings... "Well... Isn't this... A weird, well, cave...?"

"Guys! Aurelia, Matilda!" Rosie called.

"We're coming down there!" Rosie and Cat slipped down the hole, right at the moment.

"Genius!" Matilda exclaimed. "You guys were supposed to wait up there, and find a solution to get us out!" Matilda rolled her eyes, even in the darkness, you could tell she was doing that, just based on her typical attitude.

"Well, none of us are mind-readers, Matilda," Cat retorted immedieately, getting annoyed with Matilda's grouchiness.

Matilda just sighed, "Well, that hole is too steep for us to climb up, we'll just have to see what we could find down here." She stood up, and walked across to the other side of the cave. "Come on, there's a entrance to somewhere else here, let's go... Unless, you want to stay stuck down here forever, it's really your choice."

Rosie, Aurelia, and Cat eventually followed Matilda, through the entrance to another 'room' of the cave, if that's what you call it.

Aurelia entered the other side of the cave first. "Wow...! That's... Beautiful," Aurelia gasped. She knelt down next to the moon pool. The water was pure, clear, though it also didn't seem to be freshwater either. She then noticed the tidal ripples. "Guys, this pool of water... I think it's connected to the ocean."

"So...?" Rosie asked.

"Well, if it's connected to the ocean, well... Then maybe we could swim out of here. I mean, if we can't go out the other entrance, then we'll have to swim out. Besides, there's no other opening here, we can't stay stuck down here forever." Cat finished for Aurelia.

"Exactly. Who's the best swimmer here?" Aurelia asked. They all looked at Cat. Matilda immedieately raised her arm to point at Cat, and Rosie motioned to her as well, while Aurelia just stared at her, knowing she was really good.

"What?" Cat said blankly. They all looked at her with a 'what do you think' look? Especially Matilda, who just shook her arms, frustrated. "Well, what do you expect me to do?"

"Cat! You're an excellent swimmer. You joined the swim team when you were like what, 2?" Matilda exaggerated. "You could hold your breath for like 5 hours, and you definitely are even faster than Aurelia, and she's fast as well."

Cat just rolled her eyes. "Fine, geez, give me 5 minutes, then I'll be back, okay?" Cat replied. She sat down on the edge of the moonpool, and she took her shoes off, than dived in.

Cat looked around, holding her breath. She knew she could hold her breath for more than a 'little' while. She glanced around, it was as if the walls were taunting her, closing behind her. She ignored it, and saw the surface appear. _The sea!_ She thought.

She quickly resurfaced, gasping for breath, she could hold it longer, but she didn't enjoy the taste of saltwater as much as clean freshwater, she looked up at the sky. Night. Today was even a full moon, and the moon was beautiful. Cat didn't waste anymore time, she quickly dived underwater again, and swam back to the pool of water.

"Come on guys, we should swim out, you have to hold your breath for about 20, 25 seconds? Not too long," Cat informed them.

"25 seconds? Only?" Matilda fakes a shocked and sarcastic expression.

"I can't hold my breath that long, especially not underwater," Rosie said.

"Come on, Rosie, Matilda, Aurelia. You guys could do this! It won't take long, I'll help you guys..." Cat convinced them.

They all sighed, knowing this was their way out, they edged into the moon pool. They all looked around the pool, something strange was happening, bubbles swarmed the pool, and they seemed to be rising to the top, where a full moon lay, just above the pool, and you could nearly see the reflection in the pool if there weren't as much bubbles.

"Woah. It's beautiful!" Rosie gasped.

"Yes, what a tourist, Rosie," Matilda rolled her eyes.

Soon, the bubbling had ended, and they just looked at each other. "What was that?" Aurelia asked.

"Let's just forget about it," Rosie said, she looked around once more, then continued, "It was probably just some illusion."

Matilda just mouthed 'illusion' dramatically.

"Come on, we going or not?" Cat asked, then dived underwater. Aurelia followed, and Matilda and Rosie both dived back underwater."

They held their breath for a long, good, 25 seconds, and reached the surface, gasping for air. "See? We all made it out alive."

"So... How are we going to get out of this island than?" Matilda countered.

"Just relax, Matilda. We made it out of here at least, we could swim to the island now, right guys?" Rosie looked at Aurelia and Cat for support. They both nodded quickly, not wanting the surface of the water to drown them.

"Rosie's right, let's go."

Suddenly, a boat with lights appeared before them. _Rescue ship_, they all thought. They all heard the sailor call for them to get on the boat, they all paddled to the boat, climbing on, tired of their swim.

* * *

**The Next Morning with Aurelia**

Aurelia sat on the edge of the dock, swinging her legs back and forth slightly, she was waiting here for her boyfriend, Dan, who was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago.

By now, Aurelia was sure Dan had forgotten all about her, she ran her fingers over the water, her fingers dipping in. Big mistake, if she was to know what would come in the next 10 seconds.

She continued doing it, which she found 'addicting'. A few seconds later, she looked uo, she felt weird and looked down... She looked at herself and found a large scaly... _Fish!_

_I'm a fish!_ She thought. She quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen her. It was too risky being caught, so she plunged herself into the water, hiding from the people. _What happened to me_?

She looked down once more, yup, she wasn't dreaming alright. Below where her legs had belonged, it was replaced by a large orange golden scaly fish fin.

The feeling being underwater with a tail was weird, though it wasn't neccesarily terrible, the tail felt so heavy, she kept kicking with her tail, trying to reach the surface. Funny, she wasn't having trouble breathing even.

The tail and her top was orange colored, scale filled 'thing'. The tail must've weighed 40 kilos at least! She finally supported herself, up to the surface, and she didn't even feel the pull of the lump on her throat when she held her breath underwater. _I'm... I'm a fish! A mermaid! _ Aurelia thought, wanting to scream.

As she got back to a place below the docks, to dry off, seeing if going on the land would be any better. Fortunately for Aurelia, her tail disappeared right when she dried off. _At least that's over... I need to find Rosie, Matilda, and Cat!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosie was in her bathroom... In the bathtub... Staring down at her magnificent golden tail. _Fish! I'm a fish! _She thought. She carefully reached her hand down, barely touching her tail, and to her surprise, she froze the water!

Rosie shivered, goosebumps rising over her. Even through the fat golden tail, it couldn't keep her warm from the ice. Luckily, the ice soon melted from the heat around.

She then focused on her tail once again. _ I have an orange fin or tail on me! I'm a... Mermaid! _She shrieked in her head, her eyes as wide as plates. _ Great! So how do I change back to human...?_

She quickly flopped out of the bathtub, then hit the floor. _Ouch_! She groaned in her head, she didn't want anyone to hear, obviously, and come investigating her tail. And she meant 'tail'.

She grabbed the nearest towel, and started to dry herself. _ Maybe this would help? In cartoons, it definitely helps. _ She thought sarcastically. Fortunately for her, she had her legs back after she dried herself and her tail.

_Okay... I'm definitely talking to Matilda, Aurelia, and Cat..._

* * *

While Rosie and Aurelia were having their own little adventure, Cat and Matilda were together at Cat's house. Funny, they were supposed to be studying, right now they were lying down next to Cat's pool, relaxing.

"Matilda, we aren't supppsed to be relaxing under the sun, we're suppose to be reviewing for that science exam on Thursday!" Cat complained.

"Quiet, Cat," Matilda ordered her like a child. Normally, Matilda would be the one always stepping in on her innocent friends and causing trouble. That didn't mean Matilda was neccesarily a bad friend though. "Today's Sunday, we still have loads of time," she says with a smile. Cat gave her a questioning look. "Loosen up, Cat, let's go for a swim!"

"I'm not heading to the beach," She carefully stated.

"We aren't," Matilda gave a playfully evil' smile. The same moment, she gently pushed Cat into the pool. Cat just screamed slightly as she hit the water. She knew she could swim, of course, but she just hated being pushed into the water like that.

Cat spit out water as she reached the surface. "Matilda!" After a few seconds, something strange happened to both of them...

For a second, they both became water, than grew large golden orange fins!

"Matilda!" Cat shrieked. Matilda and Cat both exchanged startled glances, then they looked back down to their tails. "We have tails!"

"We're _fish_, Cat!" Matilda screamed.

"How do we change back to a human? _Can _we even change back to human?" Cat asked in her typical worried voice.

"Just get out of the pool, Cat. Maybe being dry would help the tail fade," Matilda suggested, helping her out of the pool. Cat got up to the edge of the pool with a _plop_, her tail slowly following. "What are we?"

"Mermaids?" Cat suggested.

Matilda whacked Cat on her arm. "I'm not Ariel."

Cat laughed. "Can you grab that towel, we could try drying ourselves, then we might get our... Well, _legs _back..." Cat said, not wanting to admit she's a mermaid herself.

Matilda groaned, her tail was so heavy, she didn't want to move. "It's sunny enough to dry our tails," She grunted, but she ended up reaching for the set of towels. "Here," She offered a white towel to Cat, while scrubbing her own tail with the other towel.

After a while of scrubbing, their tails left. "Thank goodness!" Cat sighed in relief, "I would of literally been fish bait if I had to stay in a tail forever! I wonder if Aurelia and Rosie are going through the same..." Cat wondered. "I mean, it could've happened last night when we were stuck at that pool, where those bubbly yellow things rose to the top of the volcano, right? I mean, it seems pretty possible..."

"Well, let's call them, and avoid water for the rest of the day, then we'll see what's happened to us," Matilda confirmed, reaching for the phone next to her.

*hey aurelia, meet me at cat's house, asap* Matilda texted quickly, she then waited for awhile, and fair enough, Aurelia replied soon.

*hey, okay, i hav something to talk to u about as well* Aurelia texted back.

"Now for Rosie," Matilda sighed. *hi rosie, meet me, aurelia, and cat at cat's house, asap*

A few minutes later, she replied *ok, ill be there in 5*

"Okay... Now that that's over, we should get away from the pool. You know... We don't want another _fishy_ incident again, now do we?" Matilda emphasized 'fishy' literally.

Cat just rolled her eyes, "Let's just quickly find Aurelia and Rosie." And she literally ran out of the pool area, probably scared to touch the water again.

* * *

A few minutes later, both Rosie and Aurelia arrived at the door at the same time.

"Hey Aurelia, hey Rosie!" Cat greeted. They all said their hi's and hey's, then went to the talking part. "So... When was the last time you guys touched water?"

"Are you three mermaids too?" Rosie jumped to the conclusion.

"This morning I went for a swim, and I grew a tail!" Aurelia practically screamed.

"Same with us," Cat explained. "We grew tails, 10 seconds after we touched water. What... What does this mean?"

"I have no idea, but this morning, I was in the bathtub, and I _froze_ some water! I _froze_ it!" Rosie said.

"Wait! We have powers?" Cat asked.

"I guess, she grabbed a glass and poured some water. See, watch," Rosie held her hand out and made a 'stop' gesture with her hand. As she did this, of course, the water froze up. "See? You guys try to do it as well."

Cat held her hand out to another glass of water, trying to copy Rosie's gesture. "I can't do it!" She groaned, but just as she said it, the glass of water turned into a glass of gelatin. "Wow! Uhm... Jelly!"

"Okay... Who's going next?" Cat looked from Matilda to Aurelia, then back.

"I'll go," Aurelia said confidently. She held up her hand to the third glass of water, doing the same position as Cat had done. And slowly... A small bubble of water appeared over the glass of water. Soon, there was water floating in midair! "Woah... So... My power is to... Control water?"

"I guess so... My turn!" Matilda looked at the last glass of water. "How do I...?" She held her hand up, her fingers spread, and tried to do something to the water. "Hey! How does this thing... How does this thing even work?"

"Well, if I have the power of 'ice', maybe you would have something to do with vapor. I freeze it. You could possibly... Heat water, right?" Rosie suggested.

Matilda nodded slowly and tried again. And then it happened, bubbles rose to the top of the surface of the water, and soon enough, Matilda's fist was clenched concentrating. Soon, there was no water left, and it had disappeared to vapor.

"Well, that'll make drying your tail a lot faster!" Aurelia complimented.

"Hey, we all have useful powers, Ariel," Matilda teased.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Ariel...?" She muttered. They all had a good laugh for a while.

"Hey guys, sorry but I have to meet Adam in a few minutes, so... I'll see you guys later!" Rosie waved, then exited out the front door.

"I have to go see Ryan myself, bye guys! I'll meet you guys... At school! Stay dry though!" Cat joked.

And soon, all four of them have left the house, and were in their own houses having their own fun adventures.

**I'm not a very good writer, and I know it took me weeks to upload this, and sorry, but I've been so so so busy. Sorry guys for the long wait, and the average update. But still, next chapter of BACK TO IRELAND (for those who are waiting on it) will be up as soon as possible. And then I will work on my new story (COMING SOON :D) for a while, then I will try to update this story. Anyways, it won't be too long I hope! Bye and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1!**

**~Elysa~**


	2. Chapter 2: Practice With Magic

**Hi guys! This is my next update for the story :) I don't really know how well my story is going, but I hope you guys all like it :D Review your HONEST thoughts please! Hope you enjoy chapter 2 :) I hope you didn't think this took... WAY. TOO. LONG. To be honest, this actually took me a long time, but I hope it really was worth the time ;)**

**Short Summary of Chapter 2-**

**When Matilda accidentally vaporizes Cat's entire pool, the mermaids have to fix it. All of them practice with their powers.**

**Chapter 2: Practice with Magic**

A few hours had passed since they departed for the first time they talked about their 'mermaidness', and they had decided to meet together tomorrow at 11 at the café. Matilda thought she was a permanent fish, Cat thought that her entire life was going to tumble down in the result of never swimming in public, Rosie thought that she never wanted to be a mermaid, and Aurelia thought that her fishy tail could cause _lots and lots and _lots of trouble.

* * *

**Morning, the Day After, 10:56 A.M.**

By 10:56 AM, Aurelia, Cat, and Rosie had already met up at the cafe, just waiting for Matilda, the irresponsible, but loving one. By 11:07, of course, Matilda came rushing through the door, apologizing for being late, "Sorry guys! I just had a little 'thing' to do on the way," Matilda searched for the right words, getting confused by her own self, which happened a _lot _with her lousy personality.

Aurelia was wearing a light orange sundress with bright yellow flower designs on the edges. Her hair was done loose with a braid across.

Rosie's strawberry blonde hair was down, with light curls, and she had light make up on. She was wearing a gray hoodie with shorts.

Cat was wearing a light blue T-shirt with pale brown shorts, and her hair was done in a messy straight braid.

"It's okay," Aurelia said, she looked around quickly, "Why don't we go a place, more well... Ehrm... _Private?_" She emphasized her voice on 'private'.

Matilda, Cat, and Rosie quickly nodded, since Cat worked at the café, they had oermission to enter the cool room, so of course, they did.

"So... Yesterday, I was playing with my powers, and I kind of... 'Overdid' them..." Matilda slightly said, drifting off, giving her best 'whoopsies' face.

"Matilda..." Rosie started. "What did you do...?" She asked, afraid herself what she was going to hear.

"Well, you see. We haven't learned to you know, properly 'control' our powers so... Ehrm... Cat, I'm not sure if you noticed but when you guys left. I went back to the pool... And eh... I might've been playing with my powers and boiled the water... Until ehrm... It was maybe... Heh heh, vapor?"

"Matilda!" Cat shrieked. "You mean my pool of water is just... Vapor!?"

"Eh... Heh heh," Matilda 'laughed' sheepishly.

"We have to go to your house, Cat, and fix this before your parents find out!" Rosie informed them. "We have to somehow get water into the pool." They all looked at Aurelia.

"What? I'll look like a freaks with my hands like that in public with some big bubble of water above me, I'm not doing that," Aurelia defended herself.

"Come on!" Cat begged, "All I'm asking is you go to our house, just control some water out of the sink or something and you could transfer it to the pool!" Aurelia still looked doubtful. "Come on, Aurelia, please?" Cat used her puppy eyes. "We'll help you."

"Okay, fine. Will your sister be at the house?" Aurelia asked.

"Who? Catelyn? She's at swim practice..." Cat said slowly, "let's go!"

* * *

They all hurried to Cat's house, racing to the pool. "Well, okay... Thank you, Matilda, for drying my entire pool up!" Cat shrieked.

"No time for arguement guys, let's hurry up. Cat, you use this hose to get some water into the pool, even if it's just a little, okay?" Rosie quickly passed a hose to Cat, and she obeyed, spraying the water into the pool, and it took 60 seconds just to get a thin first layer. "Me and Aurelia will hurry upstairs to open the bathtub, and she'll transfer the water to the pool." Aurelia quickly nodded and hurried upstairs, sprinting.

"Okay... So what do I do?" Matilda asked. She looked around.

"Just fill in buckets of water from the two sinks in my living room. The buckets are in the bottom drawer next to my refrigerator," Cat explained. Matilda nodded, sprinting in as well, getting buckets out and opening the water sources to collect water for the pool.

Upstairs, Aurelia and Rosie were in the bathroom. Rosie rushed to open the windows, so Aurelia could carry the water out of the bath tub. Aurelia speedily opened the bathtub to room temperature, and in the meantime, got some water from the sink, and controlled it downstairs to the pool through the window.

Unfortunately, Aurelia hasn't mastered her powers yet, and accidentally splatted water onto Cat. Cat looked up, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Aureliaaa!"

Cat flopped onto the ground with a thud. Matilda rushed to her side, using her powers to dry her tail. And lucky for Cat, Matilda didn't burn Cat to ashes.

"Sorry!" Aurelia called from upstairs, giggling slightly. By now, after the whole scene played out, the bathtub was half-filled. "Let me just practice my powers for a little..."

Right after she said that, the door clicked downstairs... Someone was coming! Rosie noticed this too, and so did Cat and Matilda who were downstairs.

"That's Catelyn!" Cat practically screamed.

"You've got to cut down on the sugar today, Cat!" Matilda put her hand on Cat's shoulder to stop Cat from screaming and jumping in fear. Cat rolled her eyes. "I'll distract Catelyn and say her friend was looking for her... One question, who's her neighboring friend?"

"Uh... Say her friend, Leia, was looking for her! And to go to her house!" Cat quickly said.

"I'm home!" Catelyn yelled. Catelyn was a 11 year old girl, who was 'sweet and annoying', according to Cat, and was a pig. "Catherine?! Hello?" (by the way, "Catherine", is the full name of "Cat", if you don't know)

Instead of Matilda rushing to the door. It was Aurelia. "Hi Catelyn!"

"Ehrm... Hi Ariella?" Catelyn replied, apparently not recognizing Aurelia's name. "Where the heck is Catherine?!"

"She's... Busy. Uhm... Your friend, what was her name..." Aurelia thought and tried to recall Cat sating a list of Catelyn's friend and remembered one. "Felicia!"

"Leia!" Matilda yelled in the background at the same time.

"What...?" Catelyn started, she just set her backpack aside, heading upatairs to her room. "Leia and Felicia...?"

"Yeah... Uhm... They said they were looking for you to... Go to the movies together, and you should probably walk to Leia's house, I mean that's where they wanted you to meet I think. They just said they would be catching a movie at 4, and if you wanted to go meet at their house at 3:30, its only... 2:49 right now. So..." Aurelia lectured.

"Felicia and Leia...?" Catelyn questioned.

"Yeah... They are your friends right?"

"Uh... Yeah..? But, it just doesn't make sense," Catelyn continued to head to her room.

"Wait!" Aurelia grabbed her arm, and they stopped.

"Why not!?" Matilda asked.

"Well, Felicia thinks Leia is some foolish girl who is a brute. And Leia thinks Felecia is a bratty rich girl with no brains. They hate each other!" Catelyn explained. "And where's Catherine?"

"Busy."

"What are you doing here, Ariella, Matilda?" Catelyn asked.

"Ahem... Aurelia. And let me go to the bathroom..."

She scurried to the bathroom, where there was a startled Rosie.

"Ariella?" Rosie raised her eyebrows, recovering.

"Yeah... Shut up, Rosie," Aurelia said.

Aurelia concentrated onto the bathtub of water and lifted the whole bathtub of water. Rosie dodged it, as it traveled carefully out of the window. Aurelia peeked out side of the window, her hands still focusing. Much to the mermaids dismay, it splashed right below where it was suppose to hit, soaking Cat.

"Ahh!" Cat shrieked, and if Aurelia could hear it from the bathroom... Catelyn. She must've heard it too.

"Uh... Aurelia?" Catelyn knocked on the door, and opened it. "Rose! What are yoi doing here...? What are you doing in the _bathroom_?"

"We were just doing stuff with the bathtub..." Rosie explained quickly. "And it's Rosie..."

"Oh... Uhm... Did you guys..."

"Matilda?!" Cat shrieked from below the pool area.

_Cat! Shut up, please!_ Aurelia thought.

"Catherine? Where are you?" Catelyn reached below to look out the window, and she saw the tail of a mermaid on her sister, and she silently gasped, rushing downstairs.

Cat, realizing this, quickly took advantage of the water on the door, and hardened the door knob, making it impossible to open. She then took the palm of her hand and jellyfied the water on her tail, and using the power of substancikinesis, she made the jelly explode, and her tail dried.

She ran up to the doorknob, and slammed at the door, "Catelyn?" She kept slamming. "Catelyn?!" Cat groaned and went through the front door, "CATELYN?!"

"Catherine! What were you doing down there as a mermaid?" Catelyn shrieked, examining Cat carefully as if she were the older one.

"Mermaid...?"

"Yea!" Catelyn confirmed, "I saw you clearly...!"

"Catelyn, sis, mermaids don't exist. Have... What have you been reading?" Cat joked lightly. Catelyn just shrugged simply.

Cat put her left arm around her little sister's shoulders, let's get you something to eat that doesn't include sugar, alright sis?"

Catelyn just rolled her eyes and shrugged again.

* * *

A few hours later, Catelyn was out of the house. And the girls were chatting again.

"Wow...! That was a... Long and rough day!" Rosie smiled. "But your pool is full of water once again, thanks to Aurelia mostly." Aurelia smiled thankfully. "And we mostly learned how to control our powers after Aurelia actually successfully dropped the last 3 tubs of water. You proved yourself of using your powers wisely, Cat."

"I dried Cat's tail without burning it...!" Matilda added. "And... Rosie, you already know how to use your powers pretty well. Plus, you did a good job organizing the whole thing, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Well, just making sure..." Aurelia added. "Catelyn, does she know that your a well... Mermaid? I mean, did she find out or did she just think it was some illusion at the end...?"

"Illusion, I had her pretty well convinced..." Cat smiled. And they had their laughs together. This was there first mermaid situation, and they made the best out of it: Learning their powers.

**Hi! I know this chapter is especially short, but I did it quite fast for myself though. :) If you haven't already seen my AN on Back to Ireland, and your interested in the story, there's an important authors note, and if you don't really want to read it, just read it. It's a heads up, that's really important if you enjoy the story.**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter will have an update estimated next next week. Love you guys!**

**ILYASM,**

**~Elysa~**


End file.
